kolidascopefandomcom-20200213-history
Warmage
Category:Class (d20) Some spellcasters care for only one thing: war. They dream of steel and mighty blasts of devastating magic, the march of troops, and the unleashed destruction found on battlefields everywhere. Graduates of special arcane war colleges, those known as warmages are drilled only and utterly in the casting of spells most useful for laying down destruction, confusing an enemy, or screening an allied action. The utilitarian spells used by wizards and sorcerers have little importance to a warmage’s way of thinking. What are support casters for, after all? A warmage cares only for success on the battlefield, or, in some cases, in the series of smaller campaigns favored by adventuring companies. Warmage Adventures: Warmages sign up for stints with adventuring companies that require straightforward, military-style blasting magic. Warmages hone and develop their arts through action rather than study, so without prolonged use of their powers in combat they cannot reach the pinnacle of their profession. Good-aligned warmages are concerned with rebuffing the movements of warlike groups—who better to blast into smoking ruin than those who have it coming? Evil-aligned warmages feel no constraints on who might become the targets of their spells. They adventure to gain destructive power. Characteristics: Warmages access their magic peculiarly, at least compared to the way wizards, sorcerers, and clerics do. A warmage selects his spells from a limited pool of knowledge that rarely changes. Early in their difficult training, warmages instill deep within themselves the knowledge of all the spells they will ever need. Warmages know fewer spells than wizards and even sorcerers, but the spells they do know are enhanced. Warmages do not need to study spellbooks, but they do need to prepare their spells each day by spending time to call up the knowledge from their unconscious minds. Warmages do not specialize in schools of magic the way wizards can. In their training, warmages also learn a few mundane warlike skills. They develop proficiency with some weapons and armor, learning to use such items without incurring a risk of arcane spell failure. Alignment: Because all alignments must be prepared to fight for their causes, warmages might be found among virtually any army that uses spellcasting as artillery on the battlefield. Religion: Some warmages favor Boccob (deity of magic), while others follow Wee Jas (deity of death and magic). Many warmages revere no deity at all. Background: Warmages are chosen (or apply) to attend special arcane war colleges. Such colleges are not for the weak of spirit. The rigors of both body and mind bear little resemblance to the apprenticeship undergone by regular wizards, or the self-taught fumbling of sorcerers. Warmage colleges are more similar to boot camps sponsored by large nation-states. Throughout their training, warmages are forced to wear ponderous garments (meant to familiarize their bodies with the limitations of movement in armor) while drilling constantly with spells, most of which are too high in level to be cast by the student. This vigorous drilling instills the spells in a warmage’s unconscious mind, so that as he grows in power later in life, those spells become available for his use without his needing a spellbook. After their training, warmages share a deep feeling of camaraderie with their fellow students and continue to feel a slight affection for any well-run military outfit. Races: Most warmages are humans or half-elves. But the toughness of spirit needed to survive a term at an arcane war college can manifest itself in any of the common races. It is rare for savage humanoids to be accepted into a war college, though some of the more organized societies might set up their own war colleges for arcane spellcasters. Other Classes: Warmages find they have little in common with sorcerers and wizards, who learn their craft without the rigors or discipline of a warmage’s apprenticeship. In fact, warmages are likely to be more comfortable with the regimented classes—those that appreciate military training such as paladins, monks, and fighters. Role: The warmage’s spell selection is already determined. He is the ranged magical artillery that military troops rely on, or the center of a smaller adventuring company’s offensive power. An adventuring company with a warmage should strongly consider including a second spellcaster, such as a bard, cleric, druid, or even a wizard, to complement the warmage’s offensive focus with defensive and utilitarian abilities. ---- Warmages have the following game statistics. Abilities: Charisma determines how powerful a spell a warmage can cast, how many spells a warmage can cast per day, and how hard those spells are to resist (see Spells, below). A warmage’s Intelligence bonus is added to damage dealt by spells through his warmage edge ability. Like a sorcerer or wizard, a warmage benefits from high Dexterity and Constitution scores. Alignment: Any. Hit Die: d6. The warmage’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Concentration (Con), Craft (Int), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (arcana) (Int), Knowledge (history) (Int), Profession (Wis), and Spellcraft (Int). Skill Points at 1st Level: (2 + Int modifier) × 4. Skill Points at Each Additional Level: 2 + Int modifier. Class Features All the following are class features of the warmage. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Warmages are proficient with all simple weapons, light armor, and light shields. At 8th level, a warmage gains proficiency with medium armor (see Armored Mage, below). Spells: A warmage casts arcane spells (the same type of spells available to sorcerers and wizards), which are drawn from the warmage spell list given below. He can cast any spell he knows without preparing it ahead of time the way a cleric or wizard must. When a warmage gains access to a new level of spells, he automatically knows all the spells for that level listed on the warmage’s spell list. Essentially, his spell list is the same as his spells known list. Warmages also have the option of adding to their existing spell list through their advanced learning ability as they increase in level (see below). See page 90 for the warmage’s spell list. To cast a spell, a warmage must have a Charisma score of 10 + the spell’s level (Cha 10 for 0-level spells, Cha 11 for 1stlevel spells, and so forth). The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a warmage’s spell is 10 + the spell’s level + the warmage’s Charisma modifier. Like other spellcasters, a warmage can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. His base daily spell allotment is given on Table 1–1: The Warmage. In addition, he receives bonus spells for a high Charisma score. Unlike a cleric or a wizard, a warmage need not prepare his spells in advance. He can cast any spell he knows at any time, assuming he has not yet used up his spells per day for that spell level. Armored Mage (Ex): Normally, armor of any type interferes with an arcane spellcaster’s gestures, which can cause his spells to fail (if those spells have somatic components). A warmage’s limited focus and specialized training, however, allows him to avoid arcane spell failure as long as he sticks to light armor and light shields. This training does not extend to medium or heavier armors, nor to heavy shields. Nor does this ability apply to spells gained from a different spellcasting class. At 8th level, a warmage learns to use medium armor with no chance of arcane spell failure. Warmage Edge (Ex): A warmage is specialized in dealing damage with his spells. Whenever a warmage casts a spell that deals hit point damage, he adds his Intelligence bonus (if any) to the amount of damage dealt. For instance, if a 1st-level warmage with 17 Intelligence casts magic missile, he deals 1d4+1 points of damage normally, plus an extra 3 points of damage due to his Intelligence bonus. The bonus from the warmage edge special ability applies only to spells that he casts as a warmage, not to those he might have by virtue of levels in another class. A single spell can never gain this extra damage more than once per casting. For instance, a fireball deals the extra damage to all creatures in the area it affects. However, if a 3rd-level warmage casts magic missile and produces two missiles, only one of them (of the warmage’s choice) gains the extra damage, even if both missiles are directed at the same target. If a spell deals damage for more than 1 round, it deals this extra damage in each round. Scrolls scribed by a warmage do not gain any benefit from warmage edge. Scrolls activated by a warmage also gain no benefit from warmage edge. The same is true for most other magic items, such as wands and potions. However, staffs activated by a warmage use not only the warmage’s caster level but also gain the benefits of the warmage edge, if applicable. Advanced Learning (Ex): At 3rd, 6th, 11th, and 16th level, a warmage can add a new spell to his list, representing the result of personal study and experimentation. The spell must be a wizard spell of the evocation school, and of a level no higher than that of the highest-level spell the warmage already knows. Once a new spell is selected, it is forever added to that warmage’s spell list and can be cast just like any other spell on the warmage’s list. Sudden Empower: At 7th level, a warmage gains Sudden Empower as a bonus feat. If he already has the feat, he can choose a different metamagic feat. Sudden Enlarge: At 10th level, a warmage gains Sudden Enlarge as a bonus feat. If he already has the feat, he can choose a different metamagic feat. Sudden Widen: At 15th level, a warmage gains Sudden Widen as a bonus feat. If he already has the feat, he can choose a different metamagic feat. Sudden Maximize: At 20th level, a warmage gains Sudden Maximize as a bonus feat. If he already has the feat, he can choose a different metamagic feat. Warmage Spells *'0-Level Spells (Cantrips)' Acid Splash: Orb deals 1d3 acid damage. Disrupt Undead: Deals 1d6 damage to one undead. Light: Object shines like a torch. Ray of Frost: Ray deals 1d3 cold damage. *'1st-Level Spells' Accuracy*: Doubles weapon’s range increment. Burning Hands: 1d4/level fire damage (max 5d4). Chill Touch: One touch/level deals 1d6 damage and possibly 1 Str damage. Fist of Stone*: Gain +6 Str and natural slam attack. Hail of Stone*: Rain of stone deals 1d4/level damage (max 5d4). Magic Missile: 1d4+1 damage; +1 missile per two levels above 1st (max 5). Orb of Acid, Lesser*: Ranged touch attack deals 1d8 acid damage + 1d8/two levels beyond 1st (max 5d8). Orb of Cold, Lesser*: Ranged touch attack deals 1d8 cold damage + 1d8/two levels beyond 1st (max 5d8). Orb of Electricity, Lesser*: Ranged touch attack deals 1d8 electricity damage + 1d8/two levels beyond 1st (max 5d8). Orb of Fire, Lesser*: Ranged touch attack deals 1d8 fire damage + 1d8/two levels beyond 1st (max 5d8). Orb of Sound, Lesser*: Ranged touch attack deals 1d6 sonic damage + 1d6/two levels beyond 1st (max 5d6). Shocking Grasp: Touch delivers 1d6/level electricity damage (max 5d6). True Strike: +20 on your next attack roll. *'2nd-Level Spells' Blades of Fire*: Your melee weapons deal +1d6 fire damage for 1 round. Continual Flame: Makes a permanent, heatless torch. Fire Trap: Opened object deals 1d4 +1/level fire damage. Fireburst*: Adjacent subjects take 1d8/level fire damage. Flaming Sphere: Creates rolling ball of fire, 2d6 damage, lasts 1 round/level. Ice Knife*: Magical shard of ice deals 2d8 cold damage plus 2 Dex damage, or deals 1d8 cold damage in 10-ft. radius burst. Melf's Acid Arrow: Ranged touch attack; 2d4 damage for 1 round +1 round/three levels. Pyrotechnics: Turns fire into blinding light or choking smoke. Scorching Ray: Ranged touch attack deals 4d6 fire damage, +1 ray/four levels (max 3). Shatter: Sonic vibration damages objects or crystalline creatures. Whirling Blade*: Hurled slashing weapon magically attacks all foes in 60-ft. line. *'3rd-Level Spells' Fire Shield: Creatures attacking you take fire damage; you’re protected from heat or cold. Fireball: 1d6 damage per level, 20-ft. radius. Flame Arrow: Arrows deal +1d6 fire damage. Gust of Wind: Blows away or knocks down smaller creatures. Ice Storm: Hail deals 5d6 damage in cylinder 40 ft. across. Lightning Bolt: Electricity deals 1d6/level damage. Poison: Touch deals 1d10 Con damage, repeats in 1 min. Ring of Blades*: Blades surround you, damaging other creatures (1d6+1/level damage). Sleet Storm: Hampers vision and movement. Stinking Cloud: Nauseating vapors, 1 round/level. *'4th-Level Spells' Blast of flame*: 60-ft. cone of fire (1d6/level damage). Contagion: Infects subject with chosen disease. Evard's Black Tentacles: Tentacles grapple all within 20 ft. spread. Orb of Acid*: Ranged touch, 1d6/level acid damage and target might be sickened. Orb of Cold*: Ranged touch, 1d6/level cold damage and target might be blinded. Orb of Electricity*: Ranged touch, 1d6/level electricity damage and target might be entangled. Orb of Fire*: Ranged touch, 1d6/level fire damage and target might be dazed. Orb of Force*: Globe of force deals 1d6/level damage (max 10d6). Orb of Sound*: Ranged touch, 1d4/level sonic damage and target might be deafened. Phantasmal Killer: Fearsome illusion kills subject or deals 3d6 damage. Shout: Deafens all within cone and deals 5d6 sonic damage. Wall of Fire: Deals 2d4 fire damage out to 10 ft. and 1d4 out to 20 ft. Passing through wall deals 2d6 damage +1/level. *'5th-Level Spells' Arc of Lightning*: Line of electricity between two creatures (1d6/level damage). Cloudkill: Kills 3 HD or less; 4–6 HD save or die; 6+ HD take Con damage. Cone of Cold: 1d6/level cold damage. Fire Shield, Mass*: Creatures attacking allies take damage; allies are protected from fire or cold. Fireburst, Greater*: Subjects within 10 ft. take 1d8/level fire damage. Flame Strike: Smite foes with divine fire (1d6/level damage). Prismatic Ray*: Ray of light blinds target, deals random effect. *'6th-Level Spells' Acid Fog: Fog deals acid damage. Blade Barrier: Wall of blades deals 1d6/level damage. Chain Lightning: 1d6/level damage; 1 secondary bolt/level each deals half damage. Circle of Death: Kills 1d4/level HD of creatures. Disintegrate: Makes one creature or object vanish. Fire Seeds: Acorns and berries become grenades and bombs. Otiluke’s Freezing Sphere: Freezes water or deals cold damage. Tenser’s Transformation: You gain combat bonuses. *'7th-Level Spells' Delayed Blast Fireball: 1d6/level fi re damage; you can postpone blast for 5 rounds. Earthquake: Intense tremor shakes 80-ft. radius. Finger of Death: Kills one subject. Fire Storm: Deals 1d6/level fire damage. Mordenkainen’s Sword: Floating magic blade strikes opponents. Prismatic Spray: Rays hit subjects with variety of effects. Sunbeam: Beam blinds and deals 4d6 damage. Waves of Exhaustion: Several targets become exhausted. *'8th-Level Spells' Horrid Wilting: Deals 1d6/level damage within 30 ft. Incendiary Cloud: Cloud deals 4d6 fire damage/round. Polar Ray: Ranged touch attack deals 1d6/level cold damage. Prismatic Wall: Wall’s colors have array of effects. Scintillating Pattern: Twisting colors make target confused, stunned, or unconscious. Shout, Greater: Devastating yell deals 10d6 sonic damage, stuns creatures, damages objects. Sunburst: Blinds all within 10 ft., deals 6d6 damage. *'9th-Level Spells' Elemental Swarm: Summons multiple elementals. Implosion: Kills one creature/round. Meteor Swarm: Four exploding spheres each deal 6d6 fire damage. Prismatic Sphere: Rays hit subjects with variety of effects. Wail of the Banshee: Kills one creature/level. Weird: As phantasmal killer, but affects all within 30 ft. Warmage Characters *Ashley Surge *Ember Surge *Flea *Kindel Surge Category:Class (d20) Category:Dungeons & Dragons